shattermefandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron Warner
Aaron Warner is the main character alongside Juliette and the short-term antagonist in the Shatter Me trilogy. He is the son of Supreme Commander Anderson and Leila Warner. He is the head of Sector 45. In Unravel Me he is revealed to be the half-brother of Adam and James Kent. Appearance : :Warner is first described by Juliette as beautiful, perfect and flawless. He is 19 years of age, has blond hair and green eyes in a pale emerald. He has a defined and strong jaw, and dimples when he smiles. He is tall, slender and toned, but also manly, has clear skin, but not pale, just with a slight tan enough to look healthy. His height is five feet, nine inches and he has 170 pounds of muscle. He has a firm stance and always looking to perform flawlessly. He is described as hot, with a sharp jawline. :Warner has scars on his back, a "gift" from his father for each of his birthdays since he was six years old until his eighteenth birthday. He has two tattoos: one is the word IGNITE (which stands for 'I Grieve Nothing I Take Everything') on his upper back and the second tattoo is one of Shakespeare's quotes from The Tempest: "Hell is empty, and all the devils are here". : :His most notable responsibilities as the leader of Sector 45 include: Overseeing all 3,700 soldiers currently housed on base and communicating with other H.O.S. (Head of Sectors) on defense strategies. R.A.F. rules and regulation, work and housing concerns for citizens, and the further development of every stage in the evolving world. Personality :Warner is described as someone who is meticulous about his hygiene as well as an observant and detailed person. He is also suspicious, solitary, somewhat obsessive and paranoid, particularly in relation to people around him. He is a very intense and passionate character. He is perceived by everyone around him as a cold, ruthless, a sick twisted monster, a liar and a psychopath. His reasoning for this is that he has no one to impress. Juliette, however, believes he has the capacity to become more than the life he lives and his attitude, because of her begins to change. Biography Early Life :Warner was born to Leila Warner and Paris Anderson. In Ignite Me, the final installment in the Shatter Me Series, we find out that Aaron Warner's mother, Leila Warner, cannot be touched (the opposite of Juliette's power). She lives in constant pain, even the feeling of her skin brushing against itself causes her extreme and unbearable agony. :He was abused by his father from a very young age, getting whipped every year on his birthday as "gifts" from his father. His mother told him on his sixth birthday, before his father came home, that "If you hide your heart, he will never be able to take it from you". Much of Warner's life with his father was being taught to be cold and unfeeling, and to bury his emotions. :His mother, who is sick from her power, was needed to be "stored" in a house away from the compounds. Warner took her last name, and asked to be leader of Sector 45 in order to stay in close proximity to her. It is still unknown what Anderson made him do before letting him take the position at only 18 years old. : SHATTER ME :Warner first appears in Chapter 8. He ordered Adam to bring Juliette to see him. Warner proposes that Juliette should join his team and to torture people for him. He previously sent Adam to spy on Juliette to check if she was insane. Juliette declines his offer, which makes Warner annoyed. He begins to threaten her but with no luck. He forces her to comply. :Warner later invites Juliette to dinner. He comments on her clothes, but she continues to ignore and loathe him. After Warner referred to Juliette as 'love', she replied with a nasty comment to Warner. In which Warner gets out his gun and shoots a platter of food, seemingly to intimidate her. :As he accompanies Juliette to her room, he explains that they do not need to be enemies and once again proposes that both of them could be unstoppable together. Once again, she declines. She asks for Warner's first name, however instead of telling her, he bargains by asking 'if you show me yours', which means that he wants Juliette to touch him. Again, Juliette refuses to touch him. Knowing that there won't be anyway to persuade her, Warner asks a solider named Jenkins to accompany Juliette. Thus, Juliette is touched by force. When Juliette is touched, Jenkins is incapacitated. Warner tries to comfort her by 'holding her together' and wiping away her tears. This just makes Juliette hate him more. In the end, Warner asks three of his soldiers, including Adam, to take care of it. :Warner is next seen by Juliette on Warner's bed. It is unknown how long he has been there. His hands are on her shoulders as he tries to comfort her. Warner gives Juliette food. As they talk, he admits that he cares about her and that he kills people for power. Juliette and Warner continue to talk but Juliette still shows signs of hatred towards Warner. :Warner wakes Juliette up and he accompanies her back to her room. Juliette notices that his soldiers are scared of her as word spreads quickly of Juliette's power, which annoys Juliette. Because of this, they argue a little - with Warner explaining that he was trying to protect her. :At one point, Adam had been punished by Warner because of Juliette's mistakes. This shocks Juliette. :Warner tells Juliette that she must follow him. Warner becomes annoyed at Juliette's 'joke' about her mother. But this is ended, when they both appear in front of the entire Sector 45 army. He introduces Juliette to the crowd and explains her power to terrify the sector. Then, Warner announces that Seamus Fletcher has been stealing food and supplies so he shoots him. Although in Destroy Me, we find out that this is for a different reason. He dismisses Sector 45 and walks with Juliette. Juliette grabs Warner's shirt and screams her hatred at him. He explains that Juliette has a gift but this just angers Juliette more. :Warner meets with Juliette the next day. He compliments her appearance but she doesn't even want to look at him. He orders Juliette to have dinner with him. Once again, he tells her that they are both the same as that she shouldn't hate him. Warner announces that they have a lot to do. :One week passes and both Warner and Juliette have been spending a lot of time with each other. Warner continues to watch Juliette's every move. He escorts her everywhere, he decides where she will be at each part of the day. :Warner shows distrust towards Juliette when she asks for her cameras to be taken down. He also shows signs of amusement towards her actions, but when he discovers a notebook hidden in her dress, he realizes that she and Adam were plotting to escape. Warner grabs Juliette in attempt to stop her, and he finds out, like Adam, he can touch and be unharmed by Juliette. : :Days later, Warner and his soldiers find Adam, Kenji, and Juliette in the building where Adam's brother is taught. Warner shoots Adam and he is dragged into a slaughterhouse, awaiting death. Warner then sees Juliette, and backs her up against a wall. He tells her that he is in love with her, and when he leans forward to try to kiss her, Juliette sees a gun in his jacket, and decides to pretend to be attracted to him to get inside his jacket. Juliette succeeds, and when she gets the gun, she shoots him in the shoulder and runs to find Adam. : UNRAVEL ME :In Unravel Me, Warner is first seen feeding a starving dog in the cold while no one is looking. Juliette,however, watches his actions in disbelief. She thought of him as a monster, but the boy in front of her surely is not a monster. In her haste to get away, she knocks a few things over, and Warner sees her. Kenji arrives on-scene and projects onto her in order to escape. : :Warner is next seen when Juliette shoots his father, Anderson , in the legs, and nearly kills him. Kenji intervenes and knocks out Warner, and together they go back to Omega Point. Warner is placed in a holding cell, where he rages and demands to see Juliette. During the multiple times when she comes to "interrogate" him, they have intense conversations and get to know each other better. : :Soon, before the battle with Anderson, Warner deceives Castle and tells him he wants to join the resistance. Castle readily agrees and Warner is let out of his room. After Castle announces this to the people of Omega Point in the mess hall, Juliette runs out, Adam close behind. Warner catches her in the hallway, and Warner and Adam argue. Kenji comes out to intervene and ends up touching both of them, while Juliette has a hand on Warner's chest. Warner transfers her power on accident into Kenji's body, and Kenji is taken to the medical wing. : :Juliette panics, and Warner pulls her off into a dimly lit side hallway, and using Warner's power-transfer capability, together, they punch through the floor. Then, Warner starts to ask Juliette something, but Juliette hears Adam calling her name, and tells Warner she'll be right back. But when she returns, he is gone. : :Warner goes to her room, and asks to talk to Juliette. She opens the door for him, and Warner asks her to come with him in an escape he has planned. He tells her that he is in love with her, and kisses her. She does not refuse. They end up tangled in her bed, but when he says to her that "I want it to be different now. I want you to call me Aaron", she chokes and thinks of Adam, and shoves down her true feelings for Warner. Angry and tremendously hurt, Warner leaves. : :During the battle, when Juliette goes to a house on unregulated territory to meet with Anderson, he summons Warner there, and tells him to shoot her, because Anderson thinks that his infatuation with Juliette is unhealthy and is a sign of weakness. Warner refuses, and Anderson shoots her himself, then leaves Warner to "clean up". Sonya and Sara arrive, and Warner convinces them to grab his arms so he can transfer their healing power into Juliette. : :Warner takes Juliette up into his childhood bedroom, and sleeps with her until she wakes. : IGNITE ME :In the final installment of the Shatter Me trilogy, Ignite Me, we learn that Warner is not a monster, but lied about his obsession with the Reestablishment and wants to help Juliette fight back. He stays with her on Sector 45 base and takes her to see Omega Point, even though he tells her that it was destroyed. When he takes her there, they run into Kenji, and Warner takes Kenji's power and uses it to make himself invisible. He hands Juliette a pager and tells her that if she needs him, she needs to press the pager. : :Warner revealed to Juliette that everything he had done to her was to protect her. He admitted that he had been cold and cruel, that he didn't know any other way because it was all he was ever taught as a child. He said he would never do it to her again now that he knows her. Warner says the reason he had made a spectacle out of her with Jenkins was because his soldiers had to see what she was capable of so they would not harass her. He wanted to see the true extent of Juliette's powers. He also revealed that he had been cold and such to her because everything he does and says is being monitored. : :Juliette leaves with Kenji when he tells her there are other survivors, and Warner goes back to the base. When Juliette repeatedly presses the pager during a tense fight with Adam, Warner arrives and makes sure Juliette is alright. Juliette tells him that Adam told her to leave, and pleads him to let her friends move in on base with them to train for another attempt at rebellion. Reluctantly, Warner agrees. : :Juliette and Warner train with Kenji and the survivors after the bombing of Omega Point. Juliette discovers that she has the ability to control her lethal touch, therefore having the ability to touch anyone she wants. With this realization, she can choose whoever she wants to be with, and Juliette recognizes her love for Warner. She admits this to him, and they go on to sleep together. : :Adam reveals that the name of Supreme Commander Anderson in fact Paris. Warner overhears this, and immediately pins Adam to the wall, stating if he was sent to kill him or spy on them. Juliette then pleads Warner to stop, however Warner refuses, saying that even those closest to Supreme Commander Anderson do not know his real name and it would be impossible for Adam to know. Juliette then says that Adam is his brother. Warner then releases Adam, shocked. A short while later, right before Warner and Juliette are to head up stairs to Warner's room, Warner goes and speaks to Adam. When Warner and Juliette are upstairs, Warner tell Juliette that he would like to spend some time and get to know Adam and James. : :Juliette proposes a plan that they should take control of the soldiers of Sector 45 and use them to lure Anderson back to Sector 45. The plan works, and Juliette, Warner, and everyone else fights in a huge battle. Juliette finds Anderson and kills him by shooting him in the headtwice (once for Adam and once for Warner), and the rebels win the battle. : :Ignite Me ends with Warner saying, "You know, the whole world will be coming for us now," to which Juliette responds, "I can't wait to watch them try." Relationships Anderson :Warner despises Anderson, and as a child, Anderson beat and whipped him. In Destroy Me, it is revealed that Anderson is quite emotionally as well as physically abusive to Warner, yet forces him into very unrealistic expectations. In Unravel Me , Anderson points out that over the course of his son's childhood, he had woken up to Warner trying to shoot him in his sleep at least 10 or 15 different times. Anderson also makes a point of shooting Juliette in front of him, simply to take away the one thing Warner ever actually cared about (besides his mother). : Adam :In Shatter Me, Warner hated Adam when he realized that he betrayed him when he thought he was a loyal soldier. He therefore beats Adam to a pulp and leaves him on a conveyer belt in a slaughter house to bleed to death after Adam and Juliette had escaped. In Unravel Me, Warner still dislikes Adam, a main reason being because Juliette loves him, but other wise acts indifferently. In Ignite Me, Warner is more or less indifferent to the presence of Adam and also tell Juliette that the only reason he hasn't killed Adam yet is because he knows it would cause Juliette pain (after Adam had kicked Juliette out of his house). In Ignite Me, after Warner realizes that he is related Adam (and James) he is shocked, and stays silent for a long while. Before he and Juliette are about to go upstairs to Warner's room, Warner goes to speak with Adam, placing a hand on Adam's shoulder, who nods his head a few times through out their short conversation. Warner tells Juliette that he would like to spend time with Adam and James and he would be lying if he said he did not admire Adam, who suffered the wrath of his father but ended up with more humanity than he had. James :James is Warner's half-brother. Warner is very nervous around James, but James is carefree and laid back around Warner. James is not aware of his genetic ties to Warner. : Juliette :Juliette is Warner's current girlfriend. In Shatter Me, Juliette hated Warner at first, but the "Golden Boy" is and has always been in love with her. In Unravel Me, Warner is in love with her still but Juliette is trying to figure out her feelings for him, but takes her time in doing so because she was worried of what Adam and everyone else might think of her. In Ignite Me, Juliette, finally free from Adam, finally realizes her true feelings for him (due to the fact that she can control her lethal touch and therefore realizes that she did not just love Warner because he could touch her). It is unknown if they are dating, as Warner said that his friendship had many other benefits that Kenji couldn't offer. Ability Power Absorption: Warner can borrow other people's powers by absorbing their energies. Shown when he accidentally harmed Kenji with Juliette's powers, made himself invisible using Kenji's powers, dug a whole in the ground in Omega point when showing Juliette his ability, and when he healed Juliette with Sara and Sonya's powers. Energy Sensing: Warner is able to sense the energy of others. It is through his ability to sense the energy of others that he can sense their feelings and tell if they are lying. Trivia *Warner's birthday is on the 24th of April File:Warner's_fact_sheet.jpg - Bonus Content in Destroy Me. *"Warner" is his mother's last name *Warner has a soft spot for fashion * Warner's identification number is 45B-00001 * Warner is very meticulous with hygiene * Warner might have played baseball when he was a kid * Warner is terrified of spiders * Warner doesn't really sing in the bath but he does hum a little References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Appears in Shatter Me Category:Appears in Destroy Me Category:Appears in Unravel Me Category:Appears in Ignite Me Category:Green Eyes Category:Blond Hair